Talk:Elite Dart
Compatibility and pack size Does anyone know if these new darts are compatible with the older blasters? Also, is the increased range due to the new darts or improved Elite blasters? Finally, is Nerf gonna release these darts in 100 packs or not? If they are improved over the older Streamline/CS darts, the older oranges are gonna go extinct. I don't want to buy these things in 30 dart packs, that's too expensive. Better to buy in bulk, you get more darts for your money.Jeebers76 12:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) as i have said before, please try not adding leaked information here until its confirmed by nerfnation. there is another launch party coming up in June. The blogs will get that information for us and it will be official-nerf will make a video about the party just like every year. Nerfmaster8 01:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) first off these are not offical answers in any means just what research into trailers/images seems to support. Does anyone know if these new darts are compatible with the older blasters? most likely not the clip ones as is meant to be a bigger dart so i would be supprised if it would fit. maybe the maunal loaded pistols will handle it though. this will be advised on release. Also, is the increased range due to the new darts or improved Elite blasters? both. the internals of most guns have been altered for better power and air flow, several known air leakages seems to be molded into nearby pieces now and the air release holes are no longer visable in any pics of guns. note though that pics of internals have all been concept pics by nerf so they may have left thoose alt on purpose. the dart being larger, heavier and using diffrent plastic/tougher foam is meant to allow it better flight ranges but as stated in other elite gun talk pages the 75 feet could be under ideal conditions in a near vacum. Got some. The Walmart in Square One in Mississauga, Ont. had 30 packs for sale for $8. I got some, and they are LOADS better than the normal streamlines. They work in all the CSs, and even the EXs. Ben Again (talk) 01:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Quick 16 Someone added in the "backwards compatibility" section that Elite darts aren't compatible with this gun, but I've seen a video on Urban Taggers comparing the Rampage, Raider, and the Quick 16's ranges, and in the video they make the point of showing that it CAN fire Elite darts (very well, in fact). While I can't be sure about the Speedload 6 (although it should), the Quick 16 absolutely can. http://urbantaggers.blogspot.com/2012/07/slamfire-test-quick-16-vs-raider-vs.html edit: I picked up a pack of Elite darts today, and since I have one of nearly every N-Strike and several other blasters, I'll be doing some testing of them over the next few days. First up will be the Speedload 6! Longer? They look like they're exactly the same size as normal Streamlines. Of course, I don't have any on-hand to test, so I don't know for sure. Is there someone that can confirm whether or not they're different? «| Bfa |» 00:30, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Without some micrometers, I can't see any appreciable difference in the size of them. Elite darts are slightly lighter, due in part to the fact that the stem for the head is shorter, but there doesn't seem to be any physical difference in size between them. They have worked fine in every blaster that I've tried them in, even those that previously had problems with streamline darts. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 02:12, August 22, 2012 (UTC) New Types? Does anybody else think that Nerf might make not only elite streamlines, but elite whistlers, elite taggers and such? Just asking, not saying they will PsyclOwnd (talk) 15:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) compatible blaster count-elite only so we are going to count leaks? i count 8 with 1 leak not 9 blasters. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : Considering they're going to be released eventually, count them all. Even if it's a "leak", it's still a blaster within the series. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 19:48, September 21, 2012 (UTC) well do what you wish, Those leaks may be announced later though i relent on discussing that. i got my wiki almost ready to launch. I think everything is ready to go, just need to add in the articles. Even though i relent on arguing over leaks and other stuff, making sure that when you start something and finish it in a reasonable amount of time is expected; if you don't have time then please let the community know or allow others to work on the problem. Letting the community know would include what change is occuring and if any links will be broken-how to fix those. as for community, there will be community stuff on there (even YouTube videos) but that will be limited. *'examples '''would include videos that are approved by Nerf or is a favorite of nerfnation such as the "great nerf war". pdkfilms would probably be given a page rather than multiple articles for their video content, cacox97 would not though as he already violated the rules-they must pass the rules for the "battle of the ads" contest, otherwise no article. : Wait, what? What does this have to do with your wiki? I'm really confused right now. Also; if you're intending to be a more official wiki (ie: The official Nerf encyclopedia), then why add Youtube videos? Isn't that even more community-based than what we have here? [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 23:23, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Anyways, the point is i don't care; go and change the rules/guidelines so that it fits your thinking. clarification: I plan to follow the call of duty wiki in what is allowed on the wiki, Nerfnation is a community and i respect that. The official wiki will be more official based but will allow community (only to some extent). This allows for a community to be built but talk is still limited to official feel. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) At what point should we simply remove that section entirely? Every new blaster that will be released (other than the Stinger, and any other Dart Tag ones) will be coming with Elite darts. And every prior dart blaster is compatible with them (at least I haven't found one in my collection that won't work with them). It seems a bit silly to continue to add every new Elite blaster to the list as they come out. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Jams in N-Strike blasters? Am I the only one who is having extremely frequent jams with Elite Darts in most clip system N-Strike blasters? The problem I'm having, is on the forward-prime the dart goes forward and then curls up and around the dart tooth, most blasters (My modded Longshot for example) actually get held up and the plunger slowly returns to battery with a noticeable "Hiss" sound. Its getting really frustrating, most of my blasters just don't deal with these well. Occasionally I can get them to function, but usually I load it in, it jams and I have to remove the magazine and push the dart up and in and charge quickly forward to get it to load. I've found it to jam in ALL of my clip-system blasters. A AR removed Recon, stock Longstrike and heavily modded longshot namely have the most problems. The loveable tat, THE_GMoD. :3 (talk) 04:57, June 6, 2013 (UTC) The only time I have this problem is in my N-Strike Rayven. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 06:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Batch variation From my own experience, there appears to be variance in quality/performance between the different dart batches (specifically between J and K/W darts). I know that in the pre-Elite darts there was noticeable (and documented) performance differences, but so far I haven't seen any articles or investigations relating to Elite darts. Is anyone aware of any study that's been done to compare these darts? I know there is some cosmetic differences my J's all have a lighter coloured foam and seem slightly stiffer than my K's), but my results could be purely a random fluctuation. — EndarethTalk– 02:32, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Promotional variant I'm considering adding a section on the promotional variant of the dart, seen in the Flip & Fire Gauntlet, Hawkeye Longshot Bow, Rocket Power Blaster, Star-Lord Quad Blaster and Stealthfire Shield. Not sure how to fully incorporate it into the article. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 21:23, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Modulus Darts Why do all the other recolours of Elite Darts (Zombie Strike, Doomlands, Alien Menace) get their own page while the Modulus Dart is thrown in with Elite Darts? Wouldn't it make sense for the sake of consistency to have a page on Modulus Darts or is there something I'm missing? Cerrwiden (talk) 00:53, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :Usually it's because of availability with refill packs. All the Elite Dart variants with articles have refill packs, but the Modulus variant does not. I do know that a lot of people, including Nerf in their promotional materials and official descriptions refer to darts with Modulus blasters as Modulus Darts, but there's no refill packs for them. If they release refill packs for them, then it could be split off and given an article and an official name. But otherwise right now, filing it as just a color scheme for the darts would do. : Jet ''(Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :: Ok, that makes sense. Cerrwiden (talk) 01:59, March 10, 2018 (UTC) 300 refill pack Can someone help me find a picture of the 300 dart refill pack, all the other sized that i found turned out to be real and with newer packaging style, also 300 is alot of darts, that has to cost alot. Monkeyman0490 (talk) 16:51, July 13, 2019 (UTC) 500 darts Is this image that Amer posted actual Elite Darts, or are they off-brand? Where did you get this image? Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 21:59, September 12, 2019 (UTC) :Okay, sorry Amer, didn't read your edit so we'll just trust that it's real. Can you send a link to the source? :Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 22:00, September 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Here :: ::I don't believe this is real. Clicking on the Nerf name under the product name, you'll see third-party listings for pre-owned things. If this was a real Nerf product, they would have it listed on their website as well, or have images of packaging. Even the stock photos included have really simple red text overlayed, when Hasbro's shown a care with their own stock photos. Everything about this listing just gives me red flags that this is not Hasbro/Nerf official. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :::I'm sure if it were official, Hasbro would use images of blasters other than an incompatible MEGA Mastodon or an outdated Recon CS-6 to display their product. The description refers to them as "bullets" and the blasters as "guns". There's a grammatical error in the red text. Furthermore, I doubt 500 genuine Elite Darts would only be $25. Sorry guys, but I 100% agree with Jet. I'm pretty sure it's not official, as well as the other 250 pc listing. :::Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition'! 23:17, September 12, 2019 (UTC)